thirfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamua I
Kamua Pa Sapta - the first Queen of the Konaa and the High Chieftess of Pulkuati. Kamua I is a legendary figure, praised by both her contemporaries and successors. Proving to be a genius stateswoman, Kamua united the various Konaa tribes into one state and then introduced her people into the political stage of Thir, making the Konaa a nation to be reckoned with for the next few centuries. Biography Early life Kamua was born to the High Chief Nolsaa I of Pulkuati, second in line to the title of the chiefdom. Showing potential in the fields of diplomacy, war and statesmanship, she was married to High Chief Calue II in 1144 1E at the age of 14. At her husband's court, Kamua quickly took reigns of her spouse's chiefdom (as was custom in Konaa matriarchical society), learning the ropes of ruling a country. Rise to power In 1445 1E Kamua's sister died, leaving her first in line to Pulkuati succession, and in 1149 1E, after Nolsaa's death, the 16-year-old girl inherited her father's chiefdom, uniting it with her husband's state. Kamua quickly proved to her vassals that not only was she to be respected as a formidable warrior and leader, but that she also had a higher goal in mind - the unification of the Konaa. It was a hard task, seeing as they were a divided and bickering people. Kamua, however, was nothing if not ambitious. In 1153 1E, Kamua declared war on the neighbouring High Chiefdom of Tuegga and by that started a series of conflicts that would lead to the Konaa unification in 1181 1E. Two years later, in 1183 1E, Kamua declared herself the "Queen of the Konaa" and created the Kamuan Queendom. Kamuan Queendom The Konaa never really mattered in a world dominated by the Desetian-based Ohneki states. That, however, changed in 1184 1E when Kamua declared war on the already crumbling Kingdom of Yakonka. It's a famous conflict among historians because, according to chroniclers and other sources from the time, the two sides never fought a single battle, be it naval or on land. The Konaa soldiers simply marched into Yakonkan cities and forts located on the Ashtar Delta, with some surrendering immediately and other giving in after less then a week's siege. Kamua never even signed a peace treaty with the Yakonkans who were to busy fighting rebellion after rebellion in their homeland. It was a magnificent victory because, thanks to the control of the Ashtar Delta, Kamua also controlled the flow of trade from Eastern Thir to the Inner Sea. In fact, she effectively challenged the Ohneki trade kingdoms which now had to recognise Kamua as their equal. The defeat of the Yakonkans propelled the Konaa into the political stage of Thir. Final years In the last decade of her rule, Kamua reigned in her ambitions and became known through her country as a benevolent ruler. Some particularly traitorous nobles used that opportunity to plot against their queen, but most loved, respected or feared her too much to challenge her rule. Kamua died in 1207 1E, leaving behind a strong, unified country. However, because of her inability to choose a preferred heir, a succession crisis broke out immediately after her death. Queen Kamua I was buried in the city of Asuupim, the then capital of her Queendom. Legacy Kamua I is remembered by most as a legendary queen, a perfect example of what a ruler should be. There is however a growing number of historians that criticize Kamua for her oversights in dealing with some of her neighbours, something that they claim would eventually lead to the fall of the Queendom. She's also criticised for her inability to choose an heir and for her incestuous relationship with her younger son, Bersuu Pa Kamua, whom she married when he was barely 14; it is important to note, however, that the Konaa didn't consider incestuous relationships a taboo - in fact, the Pulkuatis (Kamua's native tribe) even cherished such marriages as family stood on the top of their cultural virtues. In effect, marriage with kin was better for the Pulkuati than with people from other families.